five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 10 (One Piece Campaign): Results of Training
Short Summary Long Summary Quilge is baffled at how the Commander can be so confident. The Sternritter turns to the Ninja, believing there’s no way she can share that confidence. Despite the hopeless seeming situation, Maki is just as confident as Sabo. Quilge just thinks it’s impossible she feels the same, yelling that it’s all lies. Sabo asks why it’s impossible, pointing out how many victories the Alliance has had, musing that they’ve improved so much that most of the Raijin Island fighters just aren’t a threat. Quilge roars for the Revolutionary to shut up, huffing that he won’t be spoken to like this. Sabo takes that as a sign to quit the conversation, asking if his comrade agrees. Nodding, Maki uses her Hidden Cloth Jutsu, spinning it around the two to hide them from Quilge. The Sternritter aims his Heilig Bogen, yelling for them to stop and bluffing that it’d be like shooting fish in a barrel. Truthfully, even Quilge can't penetrate his own cages. After Quilge rages some more, the cloth falls away to show Sabo standing next to a log. Sabo smirks at Quilge being so incredulous at that working again, asking if he realized he let his guard down. From right behind Quilge, the Sand Ninja claims he’ll have a real bad time against them. Quilge spins around and shoots his Heilig Bogen right at Maki’s chest, yelling for her to die. Suddenly, Maki Substitutes with Sabo, earning a loud curse from the Sternritter. Sabo notes that losing twice to Soul Society and at Kunugi Town should’ve humbled Quilge, adding that he has no reason to be cocky, yet he still thought simply caging his enemies would do the trick. Sabo asks Quilge to give the Alliance a little credit and respect after everything they’ve survived. Quilge growls at that, railing that sinners belong in his ‘damn jail’, hiding his weak constitution and lack of stability under an authoritative attitude. Quilge asks why the Alliance can’t roll over and die, accepting their punishment as ‘criminals who benefited off the blood of his ancestors’. Glaring, Sabo retorts that it’s never a crime to just exist. Quilge just rants at Sabo having the ‘nerve’ to go on like the eradication of the Quincy never happened, claiming none have the right to live. While Sabo apologizes that things reached this point, having been told what happened between the Quincy and Soul Society, he offers no sympathy for someone who will punish people who had nothing to do with that tragedy. Quilge screams that he just wants them to die, and transforms with his Volständig: Biskiel, vowing to strike them all down. Sabo sighs that Quilge can’t be reasoned with, saying he can’t forgive someone who thinks it’s okay for others to suffer the same sadness and despair they feel. Sabo notes that nothing bad will happen to him today, reminding the Sternritter that his Devil Fruit prevents hits. Smirking, Sabo asks if the jail cell won’t break no matter what it’s hit with. After an enraged Quilge roars that only a Quincy can break his cages, Sabo smiles that he doesn’t have to worry about Maki. With that, Sabo completely envelops Quilge with a Great Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor. The Sternritter can only give a pained scream before collapsing unconscious. An unharmed Maki steps out of the breaking cage. Sabo wonders if Quilge is really the one imprisoned, suggesting he should free himself before caging others. Anko moves first with Shadow Striking Snakes. Grinning, Erigor simply counters with a Storm Shredder. Chopper shrieks, so Anko assures him that she has more. The Pirate just shrieks the snakes were lucky to die so fast, but they knew they were going to die. Anko realizes that Chopper can naturally understand other animals, and is horrified that he heard their last thoughts. She decides not to use her snakes, not wanting to traumatize ‘little Choppy’. Erigor roars at them not paying attention, sending a Slicing Tornado. Anko quickly cartwheels out of the way, countering with a Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu. Erigor defends himself with Wind Wall, and is shocked that it merely canceled out the Jutsu, shouting that Wind is better than flames. Anko smirks that the Coalition hasn’t done its homework, claiming that sort of advantage doesn’t really matter with the worlds mixing, adding that the superior fighter is what matters. Erigor shouts that the ‘fly’ isn’t superior, and envelopes the Ninja with a Storm Bringer. While Chopper yells in concern, Erigor belatedly realizes that he’s just flinging a log around, cursing the Substitution Jutsu. Anko then reappears and catches Erigor in Binding Snake Chains. She yanks and nails the Wizard with a devastating kick to the back, flooring him. Smirking, Anko asks how it feels to be looked down on by ‘flies’. Chopper smiles and calls Anko amazing, thinking it’s no wonder Robin had such a high opinion of her. Erigor forces himself up, claiming they haven’t won yet. Disagreeing, Anko tosses several Paper Bombs. Grinning, Erigor shrugs it off by forming his Storm Mail, calling it his ultimate defense. The Wizard taunts that he always comes back from defeat stronger than ever, claiming none can bring him down for good. Anko starts to agree, calling him a cockroach. Chopper steps up, guessing it’s time to squash him, surprising Anko. Chopper states that he’s a doctor who must preserve life, so it’s a solemn duty to stop those who take lives, despite finding the grim reaper scary. Erigor laughs at the Pirate saying that, despite joining a war. Chopper adds that he’s more than a doctor, calling himself a monster who wants to be useful to his crew and friends. With that, Chopper transforms into Kung Fu Point. While a starry-eyed Anko calls it cool, Erigor asks what it’s supposed to do. Chopper notes the name speaks for itself, claiming to be quite good at the martial art. The Straw Hat Pirate then throws a Cloven Kung Fu: Air Strike. Erigor arrogantly thinks the blast of air will do nothing, but the attack changes the direction of the Wind Magic, stripping away the defense. While Erigor calls it impossible, Chopper gets right in that opening, ending the fight with a Cloven King Fu: Qigong Palm. Erigor tries to block, but his scythe shatters, with the attack nailing the Wizard in the chest. Erigor falls, groaning that he was squished like a fly, and goes unconscious. After Chopper gracefully lands, Anko glomps him, asking why he didn’t tell her his other transformations were just as ‘cute’. Trying to push the happy Ninja off, Chopper says it slipped his mind. He thinks they might not win the competition at this rate. Akatsuchi is horrified at the sight of Rufus impaled and driven to the ground. Shokushi gleefully shrieks at the ‘lovely’ sight. Suddenly, ‘Rufus’ vanishes into thin air, surprising everyone else. The Outlier roars at there being no blood or carnage, asking why this has happened to him. Rufus renews the duel with a Memory Make: Atomic Fire to the back. Shokushi shrieks in pain as he’s pushed forward, only managing to stay up by digging his feet into the ground. Shokushi shouts at that being ‘cheating’, whining about being denied his ‘wonderful blood red’. Rufus retorts that he likes his blood where it is, joking that it’s easier to remember where it is in his body. Shokushi just shrieks at that while launching his nail blades. Rufus leaps over and strikes with a Memory Make: Diamond Dust Tempest. The wind and ice slam into the Outlier, who shrieks in pain. While the Wizard admits it’s overkill, he’s haunted whenever he runs into such monstrous people, reminded of Sabertooth’s bad stint. Shokushi just shrieks for the Wizard to die, sending all his nails. Akatsuchi jumps into action, thinking he can’t fall behind with Rufus giving his all, adding that letting a ‘dirtbag’ run around would fill him with regret. With that, Akatsuchi sends Shokushi up with an Earth Style: Rising Platform, sending the Outlier’s attack off-course. While Shokushi shrieks in horror, Rufus thanks the Rock Ninja for giving a clear shot. He then sweeps up the Outlier with a Memory Make: Shrine of Turbulent Fang, heavily damaging him. Rufus taunts that he’ll just forget about another mentally unbalanced thug before the campaign ends. Shokushi angrily screams and drives his nails into the ground, getting out of the twister. Rufus sighs that his opponent can’t realize he’s beaten, admitting that the speed of the nails is impressive, musing that the Outlier might’ve been a greater threat long ago. Seeing the Outlier propel himself forward, Rufus sighs that he’s driven Shokushi so far into his memories that he’ll forget him as quickly as he can manage. With that, Rufus finishes the fight with a Memory Make: Boiling Hell Sea, blasting the Outlier with a combo of water and fire magic. Akatsuchi is utterly amazed at the combination of magics, imagining what could happen with three or four in the mix. Rufus smirks that someone covered in water and airborne on this island doesn’t have good chances. Sure enough, lightning strikes Shokushi, driving him to the ground, defeated, unable to comprehend how easily he was beaten. Rufus turns to a pouting Akatsuchi, asking what’s wrong. When the Rock Ninja laments not being much help, Rufus calls that nonsense, pointing out that the Jutsu gave a clear shot, while also forcing the Outlier to divide attention. Rufus promises to remember Akatsuchi’s aid for the rest of his days, calling him a good ally. Akatsuchi smiles and agrees, thanking Rufus. Hamaki stands in the middle of his Smoke Fog, taunting that his opponents can’t escape. He points out that fleeing will just make them lose their breath, but staying in one place will also result in death. Whenever the smoke is disturbed, Hamaki will find them and shoot. He laughs that there’s no pleasant way to end this, calling every possibility a miserable hell, claiming there’s no one to blame but his opponents. Hamaki taunts that the Alliance is supposed to be made of skilled fighters to win the Wizard World, believing them to be helpless against his Smoke, claiming his art is the equalizer. The Outlier calls it disgusting that people fawn over them for ‘raw power’, labeling them as hypocritical Social Darwinists for opposing the Coalition creating the world Konton wants. Millianna finally has enough, asking if the Outlier ever shuts up. The Wizard says she has a bridge to sell if that’s what Hamaki really thinks the Alliance is about that, adding he’d realize he’s supporting the wrong side if he took the time to learn why they’re being opposed. Curious, Hamaki asks what the Alliance is all about. Millianna answers with ‘togetherness’, knowing the Alliance wouldn’t have gotten far without having each other to help out. Hamaki taunts that the attitude belongs in a self-help book, adding she has no reason to say that in an ‘unwinnable’ situation. The Outlier takes aim and starts firing randomly, smirking when he notices spots of Smoke Fog moving in, believing he’s on the right track. He sadistically asks how many more shots they can avoid before slowing down, yelling that he wants to find out. Still firing, Hamaki roars that his ammo is unlimited, thanks to the Reiki enhancements. He goes on that the average person can hold their breath between 30 seconds and two minutes, but admits super humans can probably go longer. Carrot furiously roars for Hamaki to stop treating this like a joke, asking if he ever realizes or cares how painful it is to die like that. While Hamaki shrugs that he’s aware of his Art’s body count, Carrot shouts that she’s tired of people who torture others by stealing the breath in their body. While Carrot admits they’re stopped for now, Hamaki is no Jack, claiming they won’t be brought down by the likes of him. Hamaki chuckles that he could choke the Beast Pirate to death, arrogantly proclaiming himself to be an equalizer that takes ‘arrogant filth’ down a peg. Carrot retorts she’ll take him down a peg, with Millianna adding they fight for each other’s sake, admitting she’s like the Outlier by only having a power useful for sealing. Hamaki asks what they hope to do, claiming that the one who stuck first has the advantage. Millianna argues that the one who strikes last wins, which sets the Alliance and Coalition apart. When Millianna leaps out of the smoke, Hamaki laughs at them charging head on, assuming she’s trying to be something she’s not. Millianna throws her arms to the side, and a large line of smoke envelops Hamaki, who instinctively shields himself. The Wizard states that the Alliance takes things to another level when the going gets tough. Hamaki realizes that Millianna wrapped her whip around Carrot to make her faster, and that they’re too fast to catch. While Millianna proclaims that they’ll break their chains and push past their limits, Carrot nails Hamaki in the face with an Eleclaw, defeating him. The Mink notes the best way to beat a guy who gives a time limit is to knock him out before that, musing he gave away his location with that gunfire. Millianna ends it with an atrocious pun, saying Hamaki got smoked. Aika goes on the offense with Iron Claws and Iron Boots. Robin mutters that the Outlier can’t be serious, wondering if they shouldn’t slow her down. Smirking, Aika claims she’s worked out in them enough that they don’t slow her down. The Outlier leaps forward, shattering the ground with a boom. Robin muses that Aika is pretty fast, and instantly stops her with two sprouted arms. The Pirate muses that she used to say power and speed meant nothing to her, but that wasn’t really true until after the two years of training. She claims that none can escape the Flower-Flower Fruit without being touched, and says she reached that level because she has nothing to fear anymore. Robin tosses Aika back, prompting the Outlier to scream and curse at the Pirate, arguing that it isn’t over yet. When Aika leaps forward, Samui steps forward with a drawn blade, claiming she’s the Outlier’s opponent. After Robin pouts that they can share, Samui replies that they’d get in the way and slow down, refusing to be slowed down any longer than necessary. Robin points out that while she knows Samui wants to win that contest, she should be careful, adding that anyone else would be irritated. Sighing, Samui apologizes for how uncool she was acting, admitting Robin is right. Aika just roars for the others to pay attention to her. Samui argues that she’s giving as much attention as deserved, adding that she’s not treating the fight like a game, but a hypocrite who throws a temper tantrum after bragging about their power doesn’t need to be taken too seriously. Snarling, Aika swipes with her Iron Claws, but the Cloud Ninja easily blocks the barrage. After Aika roars and curses, she leaps back for some distance. Samui decides to go on the offense and put an end to the fight, asking if that’s cool with the Outlier. Aika rage breaks, yelling it’s totally cool, saying she’ll add a bit extra to the mix. Aika forms a suit of armor around her, dubbing it the Iron Valkyrie. The Outlier goads Samui into attacking her ultimate defense, even giving a triple-dog dare. Robin notes the double, double-dog, and triple were skipped. Aika gleefully claims the attack will bounce right off, eager to show her opponent fail. Samui sighs that the Outlier asked for it, and starts channeling lightning Chakra through her katana, inherited from Atsui. Samui tears through the armor with a Could Style: Lightning Style: Electric Heating. Aika can only react with shock and pain, while Samui explains that the electric energy was transformed into enough heat to melt iron. The Outlier curses and loses consciousness. Samui sheathes her blade, triumphant and thinking the victory belongs to her and her brother. Robin calls it impressive, teasing that she’s convinced the Cloud Ninja will ask for a date with Luffy. That gets Samui to give an embarrassed blush. Kaneshi hums while pushing against his opponents with honed psychic powers, claiming that working up a mental sweat is the key to power. He goes on that special techniques come from the mind. When Kensei curses that he talks too much, Kaneshi notes he has the luxury, pointing out that he’s still able to meditate and enjoy a clear mind’s silence. The Outlier goes on the offensive again with a Kinetic Storm. While Bickslow avoids with some acrobatics, Kensei cuts through the debris with Tachikaze. After using a Psychic Tornado, Kaneshi calls the power of the mind a truly splendid thing, admitting that while several have greater psychic powers, he’s proud of what he’s obtained. Kensei disperses the attack, retorting that he’s pretty proud of his own strength, adding that he’d have to give up being a Captain if his opponent took him down. He then tells Bickslow to go and rest, confident he’s more than enough. The Wizard grins at that, agreeing and apologizing for getting careless at the start, knowing he could’ve done the same. Kensei calls it no problem, admitting the first part of a fight is experimenting. Bickslow takes a seat, crossing his legs, joking that if he had a big foam finger, he’d shout he was ‘number one’. After Kensei deadpans that he can still do that, Bickslow laughs, waves his index finger, and happily chants that he’s number one. Kensei rolls his eyes, thinking he always gets the nuts. The Vizard turns back to Kaneshi, noting that he doesn’t like wasting his time, so after a proper introduction, he promises to beat the Outlier. While Kaneshi respects the confidence, he believes his psychic powers can’t be beat, calling the mind the most powerful thing in existence. He admits that while the 10% is just a myth, humans don’t use 100% of their brains. Kaneshi proclaims that psychic powers unlock more of the brain’s power, asking if his opponent really thinks he can win against that. The Outlier launches his Psychic Blizzard, confident it will blow Kensei away. The Vizard is forced on the defensive, and swings Tachikaze to cut down all the debris sent at him. Kaneshi points out that he can’t block everything, and the Vizard starts to feel the rocks cutting him, no matter how many he blocks. Sighing, Bickslow tells Kensei not to get their opponent’s hopes up, claiming they’d be seen as bad guys. With a bored sigh, Kensei says he’s had enough. While the Outlier had some good moves, and his psychic powers are tough, the Vizard says it’s not scary. Grinning, Kensei decides to show off his own special technique, throwing a Bakudantsuki. The blast knocks Kaneshi out of his meditation, who yells in pain while clutching his head. Kensei calls everyone wrong who thinks it’s about working a physical or mental sweat, arguing that to get power, one has to grit their teeth and beat back any challenge. Kaneshi gets up and throws a Psychic Tornado. Kensei just walks through the attack, unharmed, claiming that someone who just sits and throws rocks isn’t strong. Kensei prepares his technique, prompting Kaneshi to realize this is it. With that, Kamaitachi is unleashed, cutting right through Kaneshi’s defenses, sending him flying. Kensei asks if his new technique is impressive. Hearing Bickslow continue the chanting, Kensei yells for him to knock it off. While Hinata is kept at bay by Don Krieg’s Reiki bullets, Yūshirō avoids the combo of Gin and Pearl, who laughs at only two soldiers being sent against them. After Pearl suggests it would be gentlemanly to just end it, Krieg orders his subordinates to kill the ‘brat’ while he deals with the girl. When Pearl taunts that he’ll be able to rest six feet under, a surprised Yūshirō asks if the Pirate really thinks he can kill him. Elsewhere, Hinata defends against Krieg’s barrage of flares with a Protective Eight Trigrams: Sixty-Four Palms. When the barrier falls, Krieg gets right in front of Hinata to throw a haymaker. The Leaf Ninja manages to leap away, noticing the ground shatter, realizing that the armor is making Krieg much stronger than he is. Meanwhile, Pearl argues that the Soul Reaper hasn’t done anything to him or Gin, calling it only logical. Yūshirō calls that fair, but remembers that Yoruichi told him to reserve judgment on how the fight will go until after they’ve seen how an opponent fights. Going by that logic, Pearl shouldn’t believe he can kill the Soul Reaper. When Pearl cockily calls his opponent a kid, Gin doesn’t respond to him. When Yūshirō asks his opinion, Gin simply apologizes for Pearl’s foolishness, who gawks in shock. Yūshirō argues that he’s not a kid, but the head of the Shihōin Clan, and younger brother of Yoruichi, confident the Pirates couldn’t beat him in five centuries. Yūshirō surrounds himself in Spirit Energy, with a pressurized Kidō on his back and arms. Seeing Gin twirl the tonfas, Yūshirō claims that nothing they do can beat him now. Quickly vanishing, Yūshirō reappears behind Gin, and kicks him in the back of the head, knocking him out. The Soul Reaper claims the dead should be respected, not defiled, adding that everything is going against the very purpose of Soul Reapers, recalling that Yoruichi hates the Coalition. Yelling that Pearl will feel his wrath on behalf of Yoruichi, Yūshirō fires a Shunkō: Bakuen Musō. It completely melts Pearl’s armor, enveloping him in an explosion, defeating him. Yūshirō turns to Krieg, noticing that Hinata seems ready to push back. Being a gentleman, the Soul Reaper asks if the Ninja wants him to take it from there. Confident and a little annoyed, Hinata asks if he thinks she can’t win. Taken aback, Yūshirō can’t help but note the fire comparable to Yoruichi. When Krieg growls not to be ignored, Hinata claims it doesn’t matter who takes on the Pirate, they’d win either way. All the Ninja sees is a man hidden in a protective shell, who could never advance across the sea and become King of the Pirates. Don Krieg declares himself the greatest pirate of the East Blue, claiming to hide from nothing. Hinata roars that Krieg isn’t even a tenth the pirate Luffy is, what with the Act’s ambition, heart, and courage to move forward. Krieg snarls at hearing the name of the man who beat him. Hinata asks the Soul Reaper who should end it, so Yūshirō eagerly suggests they do it together. Hinata smiles at the prospect of a combined attack. Krieg roars that he’ll show what a superior arsenal does, firing an Anti Matter Laser. Hinata and Yūshirō respond with a Combined Attack: Shunkō: Bakuenshō. It immediately wipes out the Pirate’s attack, going on to envelope Krieg and shatter the armor. Splayed on his back, Krieg can only call it impossible before going unconscious. Smiling, Hinata sheepishly says they overdid it. Eager, Yūshirō gets on his knees before Hinata, saying he underestimated her, calling her a splendid woman and warrior. Slamming his head in a deep bow, with enough ham to feed Luffy, Yūshirō loudly apologizes. Embarrassed, Hinata blushes, thinking this is not okay. While Kisame Hoshigaki easily pushes Uryū back, Kagami thinks that at least her and the Akatsuki duo aren’t completely useless. The Outlier checks her Surveillance Mirrors, muttering about someone surprising her with something impressive. Looking, Kagami goes pale when realizing every other Coalition officer has been curb-stomped. Hearing Kagami scream in disbelief, Kisame asks what’s up, turning while casually absorbing more Heilig Pfeil with Samehada. When the Outlier admits everyone else lost, Kisame is utterly surprised, pointing out that the battle just barely started. Groaning about him and Itachi having to pick up the slack, the former Mist Ninja calls the whole situation a ‘pain in the ass’. Kisame turns and apologizes to Uryū that he has to take this more seriously, grumbling that the rest of the Unit couldn’t do their jobs like proper soldiers. Grinning, Uryū asks if the Akatsuki underestimated the Alliance. Kisame shrugs that he just overestimated his allies, but he’s still confident the 2nd wouldn’t have a chance if Itachi had a fighting spirit. Uryū is simply assured that there’s no way the Uchiha could beat Luffy, just as there’s no way the shark-man could beat him. Amused, Kisame calls that big talk from someone who hasn’t landed any hits, wanting to wipe that little smile off. Uryū tells Kisame to bring it, saying he can take a hit, trying to lure the Ninja into using the Antithesis. Smirking, Kisame notes that his opponent seems to forget he’s treated as an actual threat. Kisame realized that Uryū was hoping to use his Schrift after being shredded by Samehada to turn the tables. He admits that he’s often seen as just Akatsuki’s dumb muscle, since Itachi always was the smarter partner. Having said that, Kisame is still smart enough not to be caught in such an obvious trap. The Ninja asks why he’d fall for such goading, telling his opponent to do better than that. Suddenly, lightning comes from out of nowhere blasts back Kisame. Uryū wonders what happened before realizing he sensed Magic in that attack. Laxus appears by his comrade, saying he’ll turn the ‘jackass’ into fried fish. Neliel jovially greets ‘Mr. Uryū’, saying they’ll all work together now. Shaking off the lightning, Kisame growls about the attack hurting, claiming ‘Scarface’ won’t get another shot like that. When Laxus questions the nickname, Uryū points out how accurate it is. Kagami sputters in fear at the situation, claiming this isn’t what was supposed to happen. Kisame rolls his eyes at how sheltered the ‘brats’ are, pointing out that most of Rakuen’s soldiers have never been in a real fight. While he calls the real elite exceptions, Kisame calls Rakuen a bunch of cultists who expect everything to go their way, never exposed to the possibility of facing equals or superiors. The Ninja then senses two presences fly past him, smirking that the new arrivals were fast enough to avoid all the lightning. Knowing where they’re headed, Kisame shrugs and decides not to warn her. Back to his fight, Laxus yells for the ‘shark man’ to get his eyes forward, throwing a Lightning Dragon Iron Fist. Kisame easily blocks and absorbs the attack with Samehada, saying his opponent has to do better than that. While Laxus expresses surprise, Uryū warns the others that the legendary blade devours energy. Kagami realizes two people are after her, and leaps away from a Mashirō Meteor with a shriek. While the Vizard dramatically calls the ‘villain’ quite fast, Freed deadpans that his partner shouted like a Valkyrie. Kagami just screams in fury about everyone showing up, asking what the idiots are doing. While the Wizard states their opponents fought well, the Alliance fought better. The duo then headed right to the only fighters left, easily getting around the lightning. Kagami shakes with anger, a violet aura shooting up as she gives a murderous glare. Screaming about doing it herself, Kagami surrounds herself and her two opponents with a House of Mirrors. Merging with the mirrors, Kagami laughs from all directions, annoying Freed. The Outlier cackles while asking how they could possibly stop her when they don’t know which is real. A Mashirō Kick shatters the first mirror, but Kagami isn’t damaged. The Outlier taunts that she switched places with a reflection, repeating there’s no way to tell which is real. Freed asks if most are a reflection, is the real Kagami somewhere among the mirrors, saying the technique wouldn’t work if she wasn’t there. Kagami confirms while calling the Wizard an idiot, admitting that everyone has to follow certain rules. She then takes the offense with Reflector Light. Mashirō and Freed are forced to take evasive action. While the Wizard inscribes runes, he asks once more if Kagami is telling the truth. Annoyed, Kagami repeats that she is. Smiling, Freed thanks Kagami for making things simple, earning an indignant laugh. Freed confidently states that it’s a rule as a Fairy Tail Wizard that he decide how the fight goes. With that, Freed unleashes his Dark Ecriture: Scattered Light, utterly destroying every mirror. Kagami shrieks in pain and is slammed to the ground, knocked out in one blow. Even Kisame is surprised she went down in one shot, asking what’s up. Grinning, Laxus states the Coalition underestimated the Alliance, betting they expected the same fighters from Fiore, elaborating that the whole Alliance worked to no end to make this campaign easier. Laxus, Neliel, and Uryū reveal their auras, with the Wizard telling Kisame he’s lucky he has Samehada, claiming the Ninja wouldn’t be at their level otherwise. Kisame laughs that he has no choice to believe that now, congratulating the Alliance on beating everyone else on Raijin Island over a few hours. Still, Kisame points out that plenty of Coalition fighters had the foresight to train, like Itachi. The Akatsuki is eager to see how Luffy does against his partner, believing there’s nothing the 2nd could do if the Act can’t beat the Uchiha. Kisame even admits that he’s never been able to beat Itachi, despite his inherent advantage with Samehada, proclaiming that the Alliance won’t go further against his friend. While Laxus appreciates Kisame’s faith, he’s absolutely convinced that Luffy won’t lose. Elsewhere, Luffy rapidly clashes with Itachi Uchiha, vanishing and reappearing with every clash. The Pirate is surprised at the Ninja’s speed, asking if he was holding back. Son Gokū clarifies that Itachi has adjusted to the Act’s speed. Sensing Luffy’s confusion, the Tailed Beast clarifies that the Sharingan can copy almost anything, comparing Itachi copying Luffy to copying Taijutsu, allowing him to build up speed. Son calls Itachi a true prodigy for getting stronger in a fight, comparing him to Madara. When Luffy asks for help, Son admits he can’t do much with the Sharingan capable of controlling Tailed Beasts, remembering Kurama’s bad habit of falling victim. He just repeats his advice to not look Itachi in the eyes, just his feet. Itachi muses about this being the great Straw Hat worth a billion and a half. He admits he can see why Zeref lost, noting that Luffy already seems to have an effective way of fighting Uchiha, guessing that the Tailed Beast is giving advice. After the fighters separate, Itachi takes a moment to appreciate how fast he was moving, realizing his body adjusted after his eyes copied every move. He chuckles that this is what it feels like to fight with a completely healthy body. When Luffy asks what’s so funny, Itachi apologizes that the laughter wasn’t directed at the Pirate, admitting the irony of his situation. Itachi explains that he died of a fatal disease, but he didn’t mind since he despised combat. With his resurrection, Itachi is growing stronger and stronger, even after he thought he reached the peak of his abilities. Confused, Luffy asks if his opponent doesn’t like fighting. Itachi calls battle a disgusting affair, having watched so many good people lose their lives for most his life, having to take the lives of family because they decided to be selfish. When Itachi claims battle only brings out the worst in people, Luffy frowns and pouts at that. When Itachi asks if he has a different opinion, Luffy admits that he hears and gets what Itachi is saying, but he refuses to accept it. The Act argues that fighting is the only thing he can do to protect his crew, not caring if that makes him selfish in the Uchiha’s eyes. Luffy asks who Itachi thinks he is to call fights ‘disgusting’ when that’s the only way some people can protect what they care about, telling him to get off his ‘high giraffe’. When Itachi deadpans a correction of the phrase, Luffy claims giraffes work for this context. Luffy concedes that he doesn’t know what happened to make Itachi hate fighting, and he understands why he feels that way, never being able to imagine killing his family. Luffy just shouts that so many have given their all for others’ sake by fighting, roaring for his opponent not to dare act like he’s better than them. Itachi is surprised at how sage the Act is sounding, noting fighting can be good if for each other. Itachi admits he never thought of it that way, calling it strange after sacrificing so much for his village in battle. The former Leaf Ninja asks if Luffy is fighting him for the sake of his friends, wondering if that’s the motivation for participating in such a destructive war. Luffy loudly confirms it, adding that even if Itachi matched his 2nd Gear speed, he won’t lose. With that, Luffy throws a Gum-Gum Red Hawk. Leaping away, Itachi notes his heart is racing, wondering how long it’s been since that. The Ninja counters with a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. Luffy leaps over while promising that such weak fire will beat him, calling his brothers’ far stronger. After Itachi wonders if he got faster, Luffy tries to sweep him with Gum-Gum Hawk Whip. When ‘Itachi’ is struck, he bursts into smoke. A surprised Luffy recognizes the Shadow Clone Jutsu, having thought only Naruto knew that. Appearing behind Luffy, Itachi notes how powerful the Armament Haki is, before realizing his Sharingan is doing something he thought impossible. The Ninja takes the offensive with a Water Style: Water Spear Jutsu, knowing it has the strength to shatter steel. Luffy spins around and fires a Gum-Gum Hawk Rifle. Right after noting Observation Haki was used, Itachi is nailed in the stomach with the attack, grunting in pain while realizing this fight is getting his heart racing. He remembers what Luffy said, asking himself if the words are resonating. Itachi had always viewed fighting and death as a necessary evil to maintain peace, cursing his fate as a Shinobi locked in constant warfare, perplexed at a young man saying how fighting can be good. Luffy says Itachi doesn’t seem like a bad guy, promising that the Ninja will smile when he realizes the Pirate is right, hoping he can find something important enough to protect. Itachi grimly thinks that he already found that something, but he doesn’t have the right to protect as a puppet of Konton, believing himself not worthy of protecting anything. After Itachi asks what if he’s unable to protect anything, Luffy simply replies that he’ll fight harder until he can. Speeding forward, Luffy admits he can’t use a sword, navigate, cook, heal, maintain ships, play music, snipe, or be a historian, so all he can do is fight, trying again whenever he doesn’t succeed. The words prompt Itachi to remember his failures as Sasuke’s older brother, recalling things were finally fixed with an honest conversation and fighting by his side. Coming to the epiphany, Itachi thinks that while fighting can be cruel, it can be beautiful thanks to the love it takes to fight for something precious. Calling it odd that Luffy would make the time to get an enemy to understand that, Itachi admits how intrigued he is, deciding to truly test himself against the Act to see how close he is to protecting what he can’t bear to lose. Luffy throws another Gum-Gum Red Hawk, but everyone is shocked when Itachi catches it with an Armament Haki-covered bare hand. Son mutters about that not being good, knowing the fight is more complicated now. Luffy notices something else, looking up as far as possible without eye contact. Seeing a happy, competitive smile, Luffy admits that was quicker than he thought it’d be. The Act is simply happy that he got Itachi Uchiha to smile. Appearing Characters Quilge Opie Sabo Maki Anko Mitarashi Tony Tony Chopper Erigor Akatsuchi Rufus Lore Shokushi Hamaki Millianna Carrot Aika Nico Robin Samui Kaneshi Kensei Muguruma Bickslow Hinata Hyūga Yūshirō Shihōin Don Krieg Pearl Gin Kagami Uryū Ishida Kisame Hoshigaki Laxus Dreyar Neliel Tu Odelschwank Mashirō Kuna Freed Justine Monkey D. Luffy Itachi Uchiha Abilities Art * Smoke * Mirror Magic *Storm Magic **Strom Shedder **Storm Bringer *Wind Magic **Slicing Tornado **Wind Wall * Memory Make ** Atomic Fire ** Diamand Dust Tempest ** Shrine of Turbulent Fang ** Boiling Hell Sea *Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic **Lightning Dragon Iron Fist * Dark Écriture Scattered Light Jutsu * Hidden Clothe Jutsu * Substitution Jutsu * Shadow Striking Snakes * Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu * Binding Snake Chains * Earth Style: Rising Platform * Cloud Style: Lightning Style Electric Heating * Protective Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms * Sharingan * Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu * Shadow Clone * Water Style: Water Spear Jutsu Devil Fruits * Human Human Fruit ** Kung Fu Point * Flower Flower Fruit * Gum Gum Fruit Haki * Armament Haki * Observation Haki Weapons * Katana * Paper Bombs * Reiki Bullets * Tonfas * Anti Matter Laser Quincy Powers * Heilig Bogen * Heilig Pfeil Zanpakuto * Tachikaze Vollstandig * Biskiel Techniques * Great Flame Commandment Flame Emperor * Cloven Kung Fu Air Strike * Cloven Kung Fu Qigong Palm * Smoke Fog * Eleclaw * Iron Claws * Iron Boots * Iron Valkyrie * Kinetic Strom * Psychic Tornado * Psychic Blizzard * Bakudantsuki * Kamaitachi (Cut caused by Whirlwind) * Shunkō * Shunkō: Bakuen Musō (瞬閧 爆炎無双, Flash War Cry: Exploding Flames Unparalleled) * Shunkō: Bakuenshō * Surveillance Mirrors * Mashiro Meteor * House of Mirrors * Mashiro Kick * Reflector Light * Gum Gum Red Hawk * Gum Gum Hawk Whip * Gum Gum Hawk Rifle Previous/Next Chapters Previous Chapter: Chapter 9 (One Piece Campaign): Thunderstruck Next Chapter: Chapter 11 (One Piece Campaign): Luffy vs. Itachi Category:Three Keys Arc Category:One Piece Campaign Category:Chapters